Hiyoshi's Birthday
by Firefly Knights
Summary: Since someone should celebrate it. Finished!
1. Shroomy's Morning

This was originally written in an e-mail attachment in Japanese for Yuka-chan on the 5th of December. That's why it's weird and otaku-y. And it's completely pointless!!! I had a Sengoku one, but I can't find it!! --;

I don't own Hiyoshi, Hyoteigakuen, Poky, Jiro's shortness, or Prince of Tennis. Just my 20.5 and my obsession with the word very.

**Happy Birthday Shroomy!**

In front of the school gate. Morning.

"Piyo!!!"

Hiyoshi Wakashi moved slightly to his left. His 12 cm shorter sempai Akutagawa Jiro rushed past him. He stopped walking and glared at the annoying older boy.

It was completely winter. All of the students had switched their summer uniforms for there winter ones. Since Hyotei was a bit looser with the dress code, many of the students chose to wear scarves and hats and earmuffs. Anything that would make them warm.

It was snowing. This is, as you know, kind of weird in Tokyo. It promised a very cold New Years, which did not make Hiyoshi happy. His family was very, very traditional and they went all the way up Mt. Takaozan for their Hatumoude. It would be very, very, very cold up there. Hiyoshi was very unhappy.

"What is it, Akutagawa-sempai?" Wakashi finally asked with a sigh. Why were his sempais so…different? "You seem very awake today."

"What are _you_ talking about, Piopi-"

"Please don't change my name like that. Especially my family name."

"Today's your birthday! Here's your present!" he shoved a box into his hands.

"…"

_It's the though that counts but…_

"…Poky?"

"My favorite, Mousse flavor!"

_I don't like sweets...,_ though Hiyoshi, but being the good kohai that he was he thanked his sempai.

Then, just as he was about to go in through the gate, some pulled back on his scarf. He turned to see the "Gakitaishou" Atobe Keigo…san. And Kabaji and for some reason, Oshitari-sempai and Mukahi-sempai.

"What are you doing standing in front of the school gate? An?"

Oshitari placed a hand on Atobe's shoulder. One of the lenses his (unneeded) glasses were shining alone again, but no one bothered to comment anymore.

Very Pointless Flashback

Gakuto: Why do you wear glasses if you eyes aren't bad?

Oshitari: Hi, mi, tu!

Gakuto: That was really scary…

Oshitari: …Can I borrow a pencil?

Gakuto: Don't avoid the subject, Yuushi!

End Very Pointless Flashback

Anyways back to the point that was hardly here In the first place.

Oshitari placed a hand on Atobe's shoulder. One of the lenses his (unneeded) glasses were shining alone again, but no one bothered to comment anymore.

"What he means is: Happy Birthday Shroomy!"

Hiyoshi twitched at the strange nickname. Where did they all come from? …How'd they know about his birthday anyways?

"Ore-sama didn't get anything for you, but Kabaji did. Right Kabaji?"

At least Kabaji was same old Kabaji, "Usu," he said. He put down two presents in front of Wakashi, implying that one of them was actually Atobe's. The ship-in-a-bottle was probably from Kabaji. It always amazed everyone that such a gigantic person was so good at making ships-in-a-bottle.

Mukahi jumped up and down. "Here's mine, Hiyo!" It was a jar of miso, "Use it with your family, miso!"

Now the question that will never be answered, "Does Gakuto know that he say 'Miso' all the time?" As I said, it will never be answered, so I won't answer it.

Oshitari handed Hiyoshi his present with a "Happy Birthday", then left without another word. Hiyoshi stared at what he had gotten him.

"Wine!?!?!"

Before Class

"Hiyoshi! Happy Birthday!"

_Ohtori…wait…_

"Was it you?"

"Was what me, Hiyoshi?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"No I don't."

"Ohtori."

Wakashi was starting to become impatient. Chotaro could sense that, so he sighed. It wasn't as if it was a bad thing.

"Ok, I told everyone your birthday. What wrong with that?"

"This…" he held out the wine he had gotten from Oshitari.

"Oh, I see." _How'd he manage to buy it, anyways…_"I didn't expect that…Oh!"

"What?"

Chotaro held out a package, "This one's from me."

Nuresen. Ok, one thing that he could bear. He liked Nuresenbei.

…

But what was he going to do with wine?

End of Part 1

Shishido-san, Haginosuke-kun, and Sakaki Taro (43)-kantoku, will come if I ever work out the afternoon part of this…


	2. Shroomy's Afternoon

I own my 20.5 where I learned that Oshitari's glasses don't do anything and his eyesight is perfect. And that Hiyoshi has an older brother and his family ran a dojo and...

----------------------------------

**Happy Birthday Shroomy: Part Two**

**Classroom**

_Kin kon kan kon…_

"Jaa ne!"

"Bye-bye!"

"Remember practice is at four tomorrow. Not five. Four."

"See you tomorrow."

The students began to flow out of the class room. Hiyoshi closed his eyes. This way he could shut everyone out for a while.

"Ow!" cried Ohtori's voice a few desks away, "Watch where you're swinging that bag, please. Shohei! Are you listening?!"

Hiyoshi opened his eyes and glanced over at the tall 2nd year. _He could have just ducked,_ Wakashi though coolly. He gathered his books and dropped them in his tennis bag. It was already filled with presents he had gotten. (This included Oshitari's wine of course, but Hiyoshi was trying to forget about it.)

"Hiyoshi we need to get to practice," stated Chotaro, rubbing his forehead where Shohei's bag had hit him.

"Right. You go ahead."

"Ok, see you there." At that, he slid the door behind him.

"Right." Hiyoshi noticed that Chotaro was forgetting his dictionary, but he didn't feel like telling him. Instead, he liked to count to see how long it would take him to notice.

"One…two…three…four…fi-"

"I forgot my dictionary!" announced Ohtori loudly sliding the door open. _Five seconds, better than last time at least…_

"I know."

"You should have told me."

"I didn't feel like it."

"See you at practice."

"Right."

---------------------

**Hallway**

Soon, Wakashi was walking in the very clean, roomy hallways of Hyotei. At that particular moment he was thinking about who else Chotaro had told his birthday to. He passed by the music room, noticing Sakaki Taro (43) at the desk in the back, working through some papers.

"Kantoku?"

His coached looked up. "Good timing, Hiyoshi. Tell the team I can't come to practice," Sakaki got up, "I have a meeting." The music teacher/tennis coach paused momentarily when he reached the hallway. "Oh yes, it's your birthday, is it not? Happy Birthday. Itteyoshi." He did the Itteyoshi Pose™ and left.

--------------------------------

**Hyotei Grounds**

"Wakashi-kun?"

Hiyoshi turned around for the estimated hundredth time to see Taki Haginosuke. For those of you who forgot Taki, shame on you.

"I heard it was your birthday from Chotaro-kun," the feminine-looking sempai stated brushing some bangs out of the way. He smile warmly at him, "Happy Birthday."

"Thank you."

"Your very welcome, Wakashi-kun. Let's walked to the sports building together, shall we?"

The two Hyotei tennis players were headed towards the sports building. It was huge four story building filled with the locker rooms for each sport in existence.

"Have you ever wondered why they made such a huge building?" Hiyoshi asked his sempai. Taki looked blankly at it;

"I'm not exactly sure, but it's hard to get to the non-regular locker room."

Hiyoshi had to agree to that. He was very relieved to have gotten on the regular team, reserve though he may be. He didn't have to go up so many stairs to get there.

Soon the two middle schoolers reached the building. Taki jumped suddenly,

"I almost forgot!" he said and opened his bag, "Here's a present."

He was holding a good twenty pieces of paper stapled together. The title stated, The Seven Hyotei Goast Stories. Taki smiled again.

"I heard you liked goast stories and things. I wrote them all down. I'm not actually supposed to tell you the seventh one, but it's your birthday. I can risk getting cursed for a special occasion. Well, see you on the courts, Wakashi-kun!"

After this long-winded explanation the mysterious fifteen year old left. Hiyoshi just stared after him as he dashed up the stairs.

-------------------------------

**The Courts**

Hiyoshi was finally happy. If he was playing tennis that meant no one could bother him. It was just him, the court, his racket…

"Piyo!"

…He knew this couldn't last forever. He sighed and finished off his opponent.

"What is it, Akutagawa-sempai?" he asked exasperated.

"Shishido! Piyo's ready now!"

Shishido came over and handed him an envelope and promptly left. At least the hat wearing sempai wasn't being weird today.

"Piyopiyo, open it!!"

"Please stop replacing my family names with ridiculous ones."

"No."

Hiyoshi sighed and opened the envelope to reveal a gift card to the local sports shop. With it was a card that said, 'Didn't know what to get you, but the clerk said that everyone likes gift cards so I got you one.'

"Aww…that's boring. I'm going back to my nap. I was having a dream about sleeping," with that and a yawn, Jiro left. How he could manage to sleep in the snow is beyond anyone's knowledge.

(Author: I think it's a very serious sleeping disorder, and that he should go see a doctor.)

--------------------------------

**The Hiyoshi Home**

Wakashi sat down on the step between the place where they left the shoes and the nice floor and took off his shoes. He neatly placed them with the other shoes of his household. It was strangely quite.

"I'm home!" he shouted into the house, just to make sure they weren't at the dojo.

His brother came out of his room.

"Welcome home, Waka. Everyone's waiting in the dining room," he said in his light articulation.

When Wakashi walked in to the room there was a nice little party waiting for him. This really wasn't a normal day. He handed his father the bottle of wine Oshitari had given him. His father looked confusedly at it and showed it to Wakashi's grandfather who shrugged.

"This party is too American anyways," he said and got up to put the bottle away.

Once grandfather came back Wakashi sat down and looked each of his family members in the eye and said the phrase he should of thought about saying to his sempais as well,

"Oiwai arigato-gozaimashita."

--Owari--

-----------------------------------

I'm done! It took me so long to think up the Shishido part…I didn't know what to do with the guy.

Shohei is actually a name of a school bully at my Japanese school. (Ohhh, I hate him so much…)

Oiwai Arigato-gozaimashita is a very formal way of saying "Thank you for celebrating" in this case his birthday.

I'm actually very satisfied with this. Review, please!


End file.
